


Invader Zim Beetlejuice!AU

by ViridianAlien



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianAlien/pseuds/ViridianAlien
Summary: this AU is based in both of the Beetlejuice movie and the series. I used to watch the series when I was little and I loved it so much so I couldn’t helped in writing this thing
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the start of a whole story or just a bunch of oneshots.  
> I still don't know!

Zim AKA Beetlejuice: A powerful Ghost who lives in the Neitherwolrd (world of ghosts) a bastard prankster who enjoys messing with the people on the Other world (World of the living) whenever they called his name. As many other ghosts, Zim possess many powers as teleportation, conjuring objects and he’s a great shapeshifter.

He looks exactly as zim (green skin, antennae, pink eyes, etc) his clothes are the ones Beetlejuice uses, but instead of the black and white suit, He wears a Dark pink and black stripped suit with a purple shirt.

Dib Membrane: A goth, creative, sharp yet eccentric guy who works as a fake medium. People come to him to know what happened to their loved ones in the after life. He pretends to have special powers to speak with ghosts, but he actually uses the information he can find about his clients with some hacker skills. He stills uses the trenchcoat but he also uses a red shirt with spiderwebs on it (honoring my girl Lydia and her sick beautiful poncho.) and lots of jewelry with skulls on it.

AU basics: Scam artist meets the prankster (by mistake) and gets in a lots of troubles, eventually they get along and Zim helps Dib to step his scamming up.

Only Dib can see BeetleZim, and people with supernatural senses.

It might probably end with the forced-not so forced wedding? Probably... 

* * *

“No, no, don’t worry about your husband, Mrs. Rodriguez, he already knows how much you regret about cheating on him, and he forgave you long time ago…” of course he forgave her, he cheated on her since the very first year of their marriage according to the information he found out about Mr. Rodriguez. Dib escorted the old lady out of his place before closing the door behind him. 

Another night, another client. The Dib Membrane’s Medium Services was definitely getting better, but it wasn’t enough. He barely got some money to pay his rent the next month, but no money for food nor gas for his motorcycle. Even then, he thought it was a good idea to walk to his favorite (and nearest) bar and make his debt even bigger. After getting everything in place in his office/apartment, he was ready to go, he only needed his keys, which he kept at the top of an old bookshelf in his bedroom. When he was trying to reach them, his hand slipped and threw out some books. Dib rolled his eyes at the pile of books on the floor, thinking that he would put them back later, but, before he made his way out of the room, he saw something in one the books. He kneeled in front of the open book reading the title on its pages “Helper of the lost causes, contact only in emergencies”. It was from a old book his sister Gaz gave him on his birthday as a joke. It was supposed to be an spiritists guide to the after life and provided a lot of information about it. Dib never read it before because he thought it was just another scam thing, just like his. “Funny thing this book showed me something for lost causes…” not funny actually considering Dib was the definition of a lost cause, or at least that was the definition his father used with him. “… To conjure the helping spirit, one must repeat this out loud:

_Though I know I should be wary,_

_Still I venture someplace scary;_

_Ghostly hauntings I turn loose…_

_Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!_

"Huh, that's weird..." 

He tried to read the next part of the page but, suddenly, a green mist covered his whole bedroom. “What the fuck?!...” Dib turn his head around trying to see where the mist was coming from, but before he could even think about something, a loud wicked laughter echoed inside the bedroom and some kind of thunder shot through the ceiling.

“Iiiiiiit’s Showtime!!” the mist dissipated right after the thunder, and green little man appeared in the middle of the room, next to Dibs bed. “Well, well, well, who do we have in heeeere?” the green little man raised a hand over his forehead, pretending to look further in the room. “Who is the miserable one? Who just called my name?!”

Dib was speechless, he stared at the little man with his eyes wide open, thinking that this what just his imagination or a bad dream. Who the hell was this guy? How the hell did he got into his apartment? more importantly, in his bedroom “What the fuck is going on!!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made my mind and decided this is gonna be a bunch of one shots about a broke bastard and his ghost bastard friend.  
> The friend part may change in the end but I still don't know

“Now, I’m going to summon the spirit of your dead wife… Oh, spirits, please! Open the path to the other world and let me speak with Veronica!...”

“[Hiiiii honey! I’m cold, stiff and my sexual life is literally dead. This is exactly like our marriage!]”

“Shut it…”

“What?” “No, not you Mr. Brown! It’s ah, the spirits, they are being annoying…”

Several weeks after their first encounter, Dib and Zim got along just fine, at least most of the time. Zim Betelgeuse, the spirit Dib summoned accidentally in his bedroom was nothing as the book described him.

He was supposed to help whomever called him, but after years and years of favors, Zim was tired of the humans and all the stupid requests and wishes they had. Instead of helping them, he made fun of them and tricked in many different ways.

The first week was hard for Dib, Zim couldn’t shut his mouth up, he threw all of his belongings everywhere and scared the shit out him every time he could, but the worst part was when he was working. Whenever Dib tried to scam his clients with some story about the relative they were asking about, Zim pushed the fake crystal ball, the books and the table Dib used to make his summonings believable, scaring the clients away.

“As I was saying… Oh spirits, let me speak with Veronica Brown!”

“[Hey! She was such babe. Wooooah, those legs could go for miles! What the hell was she doing with this ugly bastard?!]”

Zim was looking at the picture in the table. As a shapeshifter, Zim was able to change his shape and size, so now he was as little as a mouse, running all a over the table while the fake summoning took place.

“Yes! Veronica is here, Mr. Brown, do your question! ” with his eyes closed and his arms open, Dib pretended he was contacting the guy’s wife and not mad at Zim and his obnoxious comments.

Three weeks before their first encounter, Dib finally discovered how to make Zim go back to the other world, or Neitherworld as he called it. Dib had to say his last name three times and Zim automatically will disappear.

Zim was having so much fun and he didn’t wanted to go, so he made a deal with him. Zim will help Dib with his medium’s scams, and Dib will let him stay, but only if also Zim shut his mouth once in while.

“Huh… Yeah, yeah, I just wanted to know how is she? I mean, is she happy? Is she sad? Have she visited me at home?”

“[Hmmm, weird questions. This guy is doing something nasty, I know that because I am nasty.]” Zim took his usual height again, walking around the place while looking at the man. No one but Dib could see or listen to him, so it was safe to do so.

Dib in the other hand was loosing his patience. Zim’s work was supposed to move objects, turn some candles on or blowing air in front of the clients faces, but he was taking to much longer this time. “Oh, Veronica, give me a sign! Are you happy? Are you sad? Your husband wants to know!”

“[The woman had been dead for two months and he’s not wearing his ring already?! Fishy, fishy, fishy…]” Zim’s head changed for few seconds while he was talking next to the guy, taking the shape of a fish instead of his bug like usual head.

“Beetlejuice…”

“[Wait, wait! I think I know what’s going on!]”

“What? What is that?”

“Nothing, Mr. Brown, it’s just an special word we used to make the spirits answer—Beetlejuice!”

“[Oh don’t you fucking dare! I’m trying to help you here!]"

“Listen, if you can’t do this I’ll just take my money and go-“

“No, no, Mr. Brown! I’m almost there-- BEETLE--“ Before he could finish the word, Zim threw himself over Dib's body, possessing him immediately.

Couple of days ago he did exactly the same, it was the first time ever Zim did something like that. He could talk, walk and touch everything with Dib's body for almost a minute, which was kind of weird but exciting.

Not so much for Dib, he hated the experience, feeling completely numb and violated, so he forbade Zim to do it again, and he was definitely going to complain after this.

Dib eyes change to a bright pink color, and his voice raised dramatically to a higher tone. He left his previous position to stand up in front of the guy with an annoyed look and a finger pointing at him. “You cheating bastard! Don’t you think I don’t know what you’re doing and with whom! I’m going to pester you for the rest of your life!” as quick as it began, everything ended, leaving Dib in his chair, coughing and gasping for air.

“Oh no! She’s mad at me! Oh no, oh no, oh no! What do I do now?!” the guy was freaking out in his seat, pulling his hair with both hands.

“Don’t worry Mr. Brown! Luckily for you I am an expert with these kind of problems, but it will cost you a bit more.” Dib quickly fixed himself to answer as fast and clear as he could. 

“Yes, yes whatever you need!”

* * *

Thirty minutes and some fake solutions later, the client finally went away, leaving Dib and his partner alone with a bunch of bucks in his hands. “Well, I have to admit that was pretty good. If we keep this going I’ll be able to pay my rent on time this month, and maybe I could even buy some decent food.”

Zim floated around the room with a wide smirk on his face. Even when he was helping the human, it was actually kind of fun since their intentions were not exactly the best ones. “[I told you! You gotta trust me sometimes, I’m clever than I look]”

“Yeah right, whatever… We are done for today so, lets get something to drink and someone else for you to bother.” Dib put the money on one of his pockets before walking towards the door, followed closely by an excited ghost.

“[Oh yeah! Brittany is working today! I can’t wait to pull his skirt up and see what kind of underwear is she wearing, or if she’s wearing something at all.]”

Dib laughed while nodding his head. "You pervert."

"[Oh come on! You love to see her like that!]" 

"You got me! Bet you ten dollars she's wearing the red thong"

"[I bet fifteen that she's wearing the white panties!]" 

"Bet accepted!"

Being friends with a annoying ghost wasn’t so bad after all, as long as the annoyed one wasn’t him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this 
> 
> The next one shot won't be as funny though, it might even has some angst but still don't know...   
> Anyway, thanks for reading it! Please let me know if you like this AU so far, I'll really appreciate any kind of comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I gave Dib a motorcycle to look edgy, or maybe it's because I had always imagined him with one? Anyway, I'm so sorry for this short thing. I might have some inspiration to write more about this because now I need to!


End file.
